Kryptonite
by Fragmental Dani
Summary: Heero and Duo are on the road, heading to San Francisco to see Trowa and Quatre. This has no plot, but I hope it's somehow amusing. Did I mention 1x2 and eventually 3x4 yaoi? Don't like it, don't read it. {^_^}
1. Default Chapter

1.1 Kryptonite  
  
   
  
The old car seemed to be driving into the sunset as it was heading  
  
down the never-ending highway. Heero yawned and stole a glance at Duo,  
  
who was on the verge of driving him nuts. "As usual," Heero thought  
  
as he reached and turned the radio volume down some. The way Duo was  
  
refusing to sit still and stop singing aloud was getting to him.  
  
Duo's jaw dropped a bit as he quit slapping his knees as if they were  
  
a drum set. "Hey! Now come on, it's not that loud!" He looked at  
  
Heero who merely snorted in response. "Oh sure, act like you didn't  
  
do anything wrong. Always perfect, aren't you?"  
  
"Remind me that this is our last road trip together. Next time, we  
  
fly straight into San Francisco," Heero said as Duo turned up the  
  
music again, only louder this time. Heero wondered if he could reach  
  
his gun. His gun could solve this radio problem so fast...  
  
"Argh, I hate this song," Duo muttered, turning down the volume a bit  
  
as he began switching stations.  
  
Heero wondered why they hadn't just flown into Los Angeles, but then  
  
remembered it was his idea to get some peace and quiet on the road.  
  
The thought nearly made him laugh. Next time, Duo would fly in while  
  
he drove. He glanced at Duo again as he came across a radio station  
  
claiming to play all the classics from before the After Colony. This  
  
was the music that Duo lived for. Heero's headache was only gonna get  
  
worse from here on in. At least San Francisco was only an hour away.  
  
"Yeah!" Duo said as he realized what the station was gonna play.  
  
Suddenly he was drumming on his legs again, with the volume raised,  
  
and singing along with The Bloodhound Gang. "Sweat, baby, sweat, sex  
  
is a Texas drought," he said, knowing all the words to one of his old  
  
favorites.  
  
Heero blinked his eyes, watching the sun set on the horizon. He  
  
propped his arm on the door and leaned his head on his hand. Would  
  
the torture stop anytime soon? Stealing another glance at Duo, he  
  
wondered for a second why he had given up a life with Relena for Duo.  
  
But then, seeing Duo in his uninhibited craziness, he remembered. He  
  
sighed, understanding why people believed that love sometime sucked.  
  
He would have never been able to love Relena.  
  
Duo kept singing along with his music. Being cooped up in the  
  
passenger seat of the car for nearly a full day was getting to him.  
  
Listening to music and moving around as little as he could was  
  
keeping him sane. It seemed to be annoying Heero, though. "Tough," he  
  
thought. "He was the one who wanted to drive anyway. This is what he  
  
gets. Love's all about sacrifices."  
  
The next song came on sending Duo into an even happier state. He  
  
reached and turned up the volume a bit more. Heero reached the end of  
  
his last nerve before the words to "Everything You Want" started.  
  
He quickly grabbed hold of the steering wheel with his left hand,  
  
punching the radio with his right. Inadvertently, he hit the power  
  
button, making the music stop.  
  
"What is your problem!?" Duo yelled.  
  
Heero pulled the car over. "I have a headache. I need a little rest  
  
from that crap," he said calmly, wiping the sweat from his brow. It  
  
didn't help that there was no air conditioner in the old beat up car  
  
Duo had pieced together for Heero's last birthday.  
  
"Since when has a little headache bothered you, Mr.-Get-Shot-Twice-  
  
With-No-Problems?" Duo asked.  
  
"I never said it didn't hurt. Can we just please come to a solution  
  
with this radio?" Heero was rubbing his temples.  
  
"I'm going crazy cooped up in this car, Heero! That radio is the only  
  
thing that is keeping me from dying of boredom! God knows you won't  
  
hold up your part of a decent conversation, so I have to listen to  
  
something!" Duo yelled.  
  
"Stop yelling at me. I said I have a headache. You could've told me  
  
you hate long rides before we got halfway here, for starters. Can we  
  
just leave the radio off if I promise to talk with you?"  
  
"Nope. I need some music. Why don't you set the volume and the  
  
station and talk with me, then if you hold true to your deal, I'll  
  
cut the radio off." Duo was fidgeting with the end of his braid.  
  
Heero sighed deeply, eyes shut. "Fine." He turned the radio back on  
  
to a level just loud enough to make out the music and words, but one  
  
that didn't seem to grate his nerves too much. "But you're gonna sit  
  
still." He turned the radio to a station that had a cool guitar intro  
  
going and left it alone. Duo just stared at him with a blank look as  
  
he pulled onto the road again. After a few more strains of music,  
  
Heero recognized it as "Don't Fear the Reaper" by The Blue Oyster  
  
Cult. It was another song from before the After Colony. Duo was still  
  
staring at him. He finally looked back, big violet eyes seeming  
  
confused.  
  
"You're cruel," Duo muttered.  
  
"Maybe so," Heero admitted.  
  
"My favorite song ever and to please you, I have to sit here, not  
  
sing along, or anything," Duo muttered, turning to look out the  
  
window. Night was falling quick now that the sun had lowered beyond  
  
the horizon.  
  
Heero was actually listening to the words though, comparing them for  
  
the first time to his Shinigami. His headache seemed to be  
  
subsiding. "Say something." If Duo wanted conversation, he'd have to  
  
start it.  
  
"Sumpthin'," Duo muttered. After a moment, he turned back around to  
  
face Heero. "Hey, you don't fear the reaper, do you?"  
  
"Not at all," Heero said.  
  
"Oh yeah. Sometimes I almost forget those suicidal tendencies of  
  
yours. Why are you so willing to throw away your life?" Duo asked.  
  
Heero snorted. "Why do people think I'm suicidal?"  
  
"What!?! After I watched you fly from that window without caring if  
  
you died or not when I saved you that first time, you're gonna try to  
  
convince me that you're not suicidal?" Duo sat with wide-eyed at the  
  
calm boy next to him.  
  
"You're Death, right? Dying means I get to be one with you forever.  
  
Why should I fear what I love most?"  
  
Duo's mouth opened, but Heero's words halted any words. A deep blush  
  
set into Duo's cheeks as a warm feeling rose inside him. He was so  
  
happy to hear those words that he reached over and turned off the  
  
radio in the middle of his favorite song. He laid his head back on  
  
his seat and stared out the window at the stars beginning to fill the  
  
sky with the goofiest of grins on his face. He felt so loved.  
  
Heero smirked quietly in his seat as he began to enjoy the silence.  
  
It wasn't until he saw the sign reading, "San Francisco, Corp. City  
  
Limits" that Duo stirred again, rather angrily. "Damn," Heero thought, knowing what was coming.  
  
"What the hell are you trying to pull on me! You didn't even my name  
  
well when I broke you out of there, much less the fact that I am the  
  
Great Destroyer!" Duo yelled.  
  
Heero sighed. It had shut him up for longer than he expected...  
  
  
  
(Author's notes: Ugh, I'm used to writing 3x4, not 1x2, can you tell? I don't know if I'll continue this or not, it depends on the reviews. This is dedicated to solely to my sister in crime, Tiana.) 


	2. 

Kryptonite 2  
  
   
  
Duo sat silently fuming, too mad that he had once again fallen for Heero's little tricks to speak. The radio or holding a conversation didn't appeal to him at the moment. He just wanted to get to Trowa and Quatre's beach house. He just wanted to get out of the damn car and away from Heero until he had calmed down. He was chewing on his lip when he felt Heero's hand on his leg, just above his knee. His first reaction was to slap it away but Heero began to squeeze gently.  
  
"Whether or not I knew it at the time is really irrelevant. It's honestly how I feel now and I promise I'm not just trying to put you off by saying that now," Heero said, his voice just above a whisper.  
  
Duo looked at him. Was Heero actually worried that he had gone too far this time? An apology without asking for one was new to him. He sighed and turned back to the window. His words had seethed his anger a great deal but didn't make him feel as happy as when he had first heard them. "I just really hate when you do shit like that, Heero. I'm your lover, not someone you have to feed sugar-coated words to get them to do what you want. It's really starting to hurt when you do that."  
  
"Duo, had I asked, would you've turned the radio down and sat still for a while?" Heero asked.  
  
Duo thought for a minute. "Heh. I guess we're both assholes, huh? But it isn't like that all the time when you do things like that."  
  
"Sorry," was all Heero bothered to retort with. As emotionless as it sounded, Duo knew Heero meant it for all it was worth.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, too," Duo said.  
  
Silence fell between the two young men as Heero pulled onto the interstate. The silence was bothering Duo but he really wanted to sit still and not turn on the radio. It wouldn't be long before he could get out anyway. As if Heero sensed Duo's tension, he began to squeeze Duo's leg again. Duo, as if remembering that Heero did have his hand on him, suddenly put his hand on top of Heero's and their fingers twined around each other's. Duo squeezed Heero's hand, his fingers moving against Heero's palm. Heero lifted their hands to his lips, carefully pressing a kiss onto the back of Duo's hand.  
  
The kiss sent a rush of desire through Duo's body. It had been nearly a week since they had done anything sexual. Maybe that was where the tension between them was coming from. Duo's eyes spotted a sign displaying all the motels that could be reached upon taking the next exit. The idea hit his mind and was out of his mouth before he thought twice. "You see that sign, Heero?"  
  
"What about it?" Heero asked, letting their hands rest in his lap.  
  
"We can wait another night to see Trowa and Quatre, can't we?" Duo was getting all jittery at the thought of what they could do if they did.  
  
"Hnn?" Heero mumbled, not understanding completely. When Duo's plan hit him, he was quick to change lanes to get to the exit.  
  
{Author's Note: Heero's exit led to a lemon. And since my 3x4 lime got flamed by a 12 year old boy after I warned that it was yaoi and rated it NC- 17, I'm not posting Kryptonite 2b on fanfiction.net. I'm sorry, but I don't want people who don't like this situation accidentally stumbling across the lemon and then saying, "Ewww!!" and telling me how sick it made them. Heero and Duo love each other in this fic, there is nothing "Ewww!!" about it. The lemon scene is not mandatory to read Kryptonite 3. If you want this 2b part though, email me at hisoka@bellsouth.net and I will send you a link to it once I get through writing it. You can all thank that 12 year old for this precaution. ~Dani } 


	3. 

Kryptonite 3  
  
   
  
Hearing his cell phone ringing, Duo's eyes blinked open. Heero had stayed curled up against him in the hotel bed all night and Duo carefully wiggled out of his arms to answer the phone before it woke him. "Hello?" Duo asked, heading into the bathroom. His body was sore all over from the previous night.  
  
"Hey, Duo. Where are you guys?" It was Quatre. "We thought you'd be in last night."  
  
"Oh yeah, hey Quat! We were gonna make it in, but we got. kinda sidetracked. We'll be there in a few hours or so for sure," Duo promised, looking at his neck in the mirror. He frowned at the deep red marks Heero had left on him.  
  
"Will you be here by lunch? We'll have it ready for you two if so," Quatre offered.  
  
"Food sounds really, really great right now, Quat." Duo's stomach was suddenly aware it had not been fed the night before. "I'll make sure we get there in time."  
  
"All right, I'll be seeing you later then!" Quatre said. "Bye!"  
  
"Bye," Duo said, hanging up then frowning deeply into the mirror. Long sleeves and turtlenecks seemed like the choice of clothing for the day. He crept out of the bathroom and stole the car keys, getting himself and Heero a change of clothes from their suitcase in the trunk.  
  
A hot shower eased some of Duo's aches. He came out of the bathroom fully dressed, brushing out his wet hair. Heero was awake, still lying in the bed. "Morning, ya jerk," Duo greeted him.  
  
"Morning," Heero replied.  
  
"I'm about to walk across the street and get us some breakfast. Get a shower while I'm gone because Quatre just called. He's worried about us," Duo said, reaching around his head, trying to braid his hair.  
  
Heero sat up and motioned with one finger for Duo to come nearer.  
  
"Huh-uh, buddy, I ain't dealing with morning breath!" he said.  
  
"Come here, you idiot," Heero said, seeming a tad annoyed.  
  
Duo obeyed finding Heero's hands on his hips. Heero forced him to turn around. "Sit down," he told him. Duo sat. Heero slapped Duo's hands away from his hair. He pulled it all back and carefully parted it into three sections.  
  
Duo gulped. Only two pairs of hands had ever braided his hair. It took all his control not to pull away from Heero. Yet Heero's hands were carefully pushing his head down, making him bend his back so he could reach better. Feeling his hands work against his hair and accidentally hitting him on the back every few seconds calmed him somehow and he suddenly didn't care.  
  
"Band," Heero asked, holding out his hand.  
  
Duo handed him the black band wrapped around his wrist. He stood up and went to the bathroom admiring Heero's handiwork. "Heh, you're not so bad."  
  
Heero stood in the doorway of the bathroom looking at Duo for a moment.  
  
"Well, I want some food," Duo said, leaving the bathroom.  
  
Heero caught him by the arm. "If I was too rough last night, then..." he started to say when Duo was looking at him.  
  
"Aw, shuddap. I can take it," Duo said, grinning. He leaned forward to kiss Heero's cheek. Seeing a small grin on Heero's face satisfied him and he headed across the street for a light breakfast.  
  
x  
  
Trowa looked at his watch before he continued cutting up the tomatoes for the salad. "Quat?" he called out. "Hey, Quat!"  
  
Quatre's head appeared in the doorway. "What are you hollering for?" he asked, entering the room smiling.  
  
"You said they'd be here by dinner, right?" Trowa asked.  
  
"That's what Duo said," Quatre said, moving closer to Trowa and snaking his arms around his waist. Trowa gave a slight grin as Quatre pressed a kiss on his back through his shirt. He dropped the knife as Quatre's fingers curled against his stomach, giving the age-old tickle torture. Trowa's hands closed around Quatre's and he weaseled his way out of his arms.  
  
"That, my dear, was cruel and you shall be punished for it later," Trowa said, gripping Quatre's wrists lightly. His eyes seemed to be laughing. Quatre's pout made him let go of his wrists.  
  
Quatre rubbed his wrists as if he had actually been hurt. "It's gonna be weird seeing them like us, huh?" He took a seat on a stool in the corner as Trowa began cutting tomatoes again.  
  
"Like us?"  
  
"Yeah. You know, in love and all," Quatre said.  
  
"It is rather strange. I could've sworn that Duo and Hilde were dating, as well as Heero and Relena," Trowa mused aloud.  
  
"That's just it. They were. I guess we can find out why they broke up with their girls and ran to each other's arms while they are here. We do have the whole summer after all," Quatre said.  
  
"I'll know before the night is over with," Trowa promised.  
  
"Ha, I thought I was being punished tonight!" Quatre laughed.  
  
Trowa put the last of the tomatoes into the bowl of salad mix. He wiped his hands on a dishtowel and walked in front of the stool where Quatre was sitting. Quatre's face was nearly even with Trowa's, it just needed a bit of tilting upwards. Trowa's hands cupped his face and lifted it. Quatre's legs surrounded Trowa's body to pull him closer. Trowa grinned slightly. "Wonder if there's time for punishment now before those two get here."  
  
Quatre's eyes gleamed. He loved it when Trowa got in the mood during the morning time. It made the day so much more wonderful. "I hope so," Quatre had just enough time to say before Trowa's mouth fastened over his. 


	4. 

Kryptonite 4  
  
   
  
Duo was completely pacified on the car ride to Quatre and Trowa's. He didn't fidget or play with the radio. He only stared out the window, occasionally pointing out the sign that Heero asked him to watch for. His mind was still on the night before. "This summer is going to be great, right, Heero?" he asked as they turned onto the private road that led to the beach house.  
  
"I'm just glad to be away fromthe hustle and bustle of New York City," he replied.  
  
"And glad to be with me, right?" Duo asked, grinning. If he wanted a compliment, Heero had to be prompted.  
  
"Hnn," Heero said, nodding once.  
  
Duo beamed.  
  
Soon they reached the house located on a cliff with its own private beach down below. "Oh, man," Duo said in awe.  
  
"No kidding," Heero said.  
  
As they pulled up in front of the house, Quatre stepped out of the front door. Heero had barely put his car in park when Duo jumped out.  
  
"Quatre! You must've been watching for us!" Duo said, running up the porch steps and hugging Quatre.  
  
Quatre laughed. "Sure was! I was beginning to wonder if you two got lost, but I knew Heero would be driving so..." Quatre said, stepping back to look at Duo.  
  
"Hnn," Heero said, climbing the steps.  
  
"Nice to see you, too, old friend!" Quatre said.  
  
"Hey, where's Trowa?" Duo asked, stretching a bit. His body was still a bit stiff and sore.  
  
Quatre's eyes widened a bit and he laughed nervously. "Well, uhm... He's taking a shower. He just got finished cooking and realized he needed one."  
  
Duo looked at Heero and shrugged.  
  
"You guys haven't changed much, you know?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Ha! Well you sure have! The Quatre I remember would never leave his summer guests standing outside instead of giving them the ten cent tour of their new home! Hmph!" Duo said, folding his arms and feigning hurt.  
  
"I meant looks-wise, you idiot!" Quatre laughed.  
  
"Huh?" Duo's face fell, not really believing Quatre had just called him an idiot.  
  
A snicker arose from Heero. "He remembers you well, Duo."  
  
"No, I'm being rude now. Come on, I'll show you around the place," Quatre said leading them inside.  
  
The house had everything Quatre had promised when he had invited them for the summer. A private beach, a backyard pool, an indoor hot tub, comfortable rooms. The place was a dream come true. By the time he had taken the mini-tour upstairs to the bedrooms, Trowa came from his and Quatre's bedroom.  
  
"Trowa!" Duo yelled, stealing a hug from him.  
  
Trowa looked bewildered but returned the hug. "Nice to see you again, Duo. You as well, Heero."  
  
Heero nodded as Trowa leaned over and kissed Quatre on the cheek, leaving the blonde blushing furiously. "Have they seen the place?" he asked.  
  
"I. I was about to show them their rooms," Quatre stammered.  
  
Rooms? The plural form of the word made Duo look at Heero. Heero's mouth was slightly curved in a grin.  
  
"Fine. I'll go warm lunch," Trowa said, hitting Quatre on the backside as he passed, heading down the stairs.  
  
"Trowa!!" Quatre yelled, looking at Trowa who kept descending the stairs. Quatre couldn't see the smile on his face. He turned back to Heero and Duo. "Excuse him. There's just some days I don't know what gets into him," he said. Maybe Trowa was still upset over his punishment. "Anyway, your rooms are down at the other end of this hallway. I didn't know how close you guys were so Trowa and I arranged two rooms. There's a bathroom linking the rooms though and both rooms have big beds just in case. Is that okay?"  
  
Heero nodded. "We'll see which bed is more comfortable and share that one," he said.  
  
Duo grinned, sticking his hands in his back pockets.  
  
"Ah. Well, that's one reason our rooms are so far apart," Quatre said, winking. He opened a door and stepped aside.  
  
Duo whistled as he entered. The room was easily the biggest bedroom Duo had ever been in. The bed itself looked big enough to hold a Gundam. "Gee, Quatre, you spare no expense, do you?" he asked, not able to resist plopping down on the satin covered bed.  
  
"Nope, not at all," he replied, smiling.  
  
The young men explored the rooms, realizing they were going to have a great summer.  
  
"Hey guys! I'm not reheating it again! You better get down here!" Trowa yelled up the stairway.  
  
Duo flinched. "Since when did he get so loud?"  
  
Quatre folded his arms. "He's always been loud, just a repressed kind of loud. The boy's downright rowdy at times," he muttered.  
  
Duo laughed. "Imagine that! A Gundam pilot; rowdy! Well, Quat-man, he's not the only one," he said, rubbing his neck and looking at Heero.  
  
"Hnn. You weren't complaining last night. I think Trowa meant for us to join him downstairs though," Heero said, heading that way.  
  
Quatre and Duo laughed and followed. The four young men were soon seated around a table in the dining room eating chicken spaghetti and garlic bread and drinking iced tea. They were talking on old times and the reason Wu Fei and Sally had turned down their summer invitation.  
  
"They said they're just too busy in space," Trowa said.  
  
"Yeah. Kinda like I was. At least they let me take a vacation if I keep in touch to make a few final decisions over Winner Enterprises," Quatre said.  
  
Trowa took a drink of his iced tea and then remembered something, wanting to say it so quickly that he nearly choked on his tea. "Quat, did you give Duo that message?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah! Duo, Hilde's been calling here for the past few days trying to get a hold of you. She said that she can't get an answer at your apartment or your cell phone. She sounded kind of upset, like it was urgent," Quatre said.  
  
Heero's heart skipped a beat. If Quatre said it was urgent, then it had to be true. He knew Duo had been dodging Hilde's calls lately, but now that it had turned urgent... What did Hilde want with his Duo anyway? She had her chance and blew it.  
  
Duo sighed and looked at Heero. "How'd she get the number here, do you think?"  
  
{Author's Notes: Eh, this one kind of sucked. It's gonna get better, me promise. *throws a v sign* } 


	5. 

Kryptonite 5  
  
   
  
Heero looked at Duo. Never underestimate the power of stupidity, he thought. "You made the message, baka," he said.  
  
Duo half-laughed. "Oh yeah," he said, remembering the message he had made for the answering machine at home, giving the number to Quatre's place if it was an emergency. "Well I don't care. I've got nothing to say to Hilde. Nothing at all." He could still feel the hurt in his heart that she had caused him. He looked up at Heero and actually saw that he looked concerned. He shook his head and kept eating.  
  
Heero kicked Duo gently under the table. He looked upset and Heero didn't like that. Instead of looking up at him, Duo merely ran his boot up Heero's bare leg playfully. Heero shook his head slightly and took a drink of his tea.  
  
"I was just relaying the message. Whether you call her or not is up to you, you know!" Quatre laughed.  
  
"I thought you and her were dating," Trowa commented softly.  
  
"Obviously not!" Duo snapped.  
  
Trowa's eyebrows raised and he stayed quiet.  
  
Duo sighed. "Sorry. Really, I'm sorry. It's a sore subject so let's just talk about something else, shall we?"  
  
x  
  
Much later that afternoon found Duo and Heero on the beach. A shirtless Heero was sitting up holding Duo that was lying down with his head against Heero's chest. They were watching as the sun slipped down into the ocean waters, the sun's rays causing the clouds to seem pink and lavender against the yellow and blue sky. Each young man was enjoying the vision, content to hold onto one another. Trowa and Quatre had drove into town to buy a rug that Quatre insisted the den needed.  
  
Duo was still feeling bad about snapping at Trowa. Trowa didn't accept his apology or say anything else at dinner and Duo was sure he had taken Quatre into town just to get away from him. He looked at the sky and tried to let go of his hurt. He looked up above him at the sky to see if he could see any stars yet and found Heero was gazing down at him. "What?" he asked, smiling slightly for his lover.  
  
"Why aren't you with Hilde anymore?" Heero asked blatantly. Both young men had been living together in a nice apartment when Heero had been dating Relena and Duo had been dating Hilde. Then one day, Duo had moved in with Hilde. After Relena had dumped him, Duo had quietly moved back in one day, upset over Hilde. They found comfort for their hearts in each other's arms and hadn't really talked about circumstances before. But now that Hilde was trying to get in touch with Duo and Duo seemed upset over the matter, Heero had to know.  
  
Duo huffed. "Because we broke up," he said plainly.  
  
"I mean it. Tell me why," Heero said.  
  
"Why aren't you with Relena? Lil miss queen of the world decide she was too good for you?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yes," Heero answered.  
  
Duo sat shocked, not sure what to say. It had been a joke, not something serious. He sat up out of Heero's arms and turned around to look at him. "You know I didn't mean it like that."  
  
Heero nodded. "Tell me about Hilde."  
  
Duo got quiet and began picking at his braid. He began recalling earlier that morning when Heero had braided it for him rather than think on Hilde. Heero's hands closed over his, pulling them away from his braid and holding them. Duo looked into his deep blue eyes and saw that Heero was concerned. "I don't even know where to start."  
  
"Was it something you did to her?" Heero asked.  
  
Duo nodded and looked down at their hands. "I guess. Her and I would make love sometimes three or four times a day. One morning in a fit of passion I told her I loved her. I really thought I did. And it just seemed like the right thing to say." His voice got quiet as he spoke. "I met you for lunch that day. When I got back, she had my stuff all packed up. Told me she didn't need someone that was gonna love her. She just needed someone for sex and if I was going to fall in love then I needed to go elsewhere."  
  
Heero watched as Duo's eyes closed. If he started crying, he was going to go find Hilde and kill her. "Well, don't worry with it. You have me to love now."  
  
Duo grinned. "Yeah, I know. I'm glad, too. You're much more fun in bed than she was." He looked up at Heero again. "Don't let that get out, okay? About her leaving me for that reason."  
  
Heero was caught off guard by Duo's words. "Am I really more fun?" he had to ask. His heart was pounding, Relena's words in his memory.  
  
"Hell ya! She'd just lay there at times and she sure as hell couldn't give a decent." Duo stopped himself and laughed. "I like being with you, Heero. I'm glad she gave me up. Now what did lil miss queenie do to you, since you're in such a chatty mood all of a sudden?"  
  
"It's complicated."  
  
Duo frowned. "You ain't getting away with that."  
  
"What do you think Hilde wants?"  
  
"Doesn't matter. I ain't got anything for her. Now quit avoiding my question."  
  
"Am I too rough with you sometimes?" Heero asked, as if he were still avoiding it.  
  
Duo sighed, ready to slap Heero. "Nothing I can't handle. I'm not a made of fine china, you know," he said. When Heero stayed silent, realization of what his lover was trying to tell him hit him. Maybe he wasn't made of fine china, but Relena certainly was.  
  
"At times she'd say I was so rough I was hurting her. I never heard her complain until afterwards. Then one night, she asked me to stop right when I was releasing. I left her when she accused me of raping her for not stopping," Heero said, looking Duo in the eyes.  
  
Duo sat for a moment, trying to figure out if it was just a joke or if Heero was serious. "I always thought Relena was a stupid bitch." he said. "Look, love, don't you worry about getting too rough with me. If you ever get too rough for my liking, I'm strong enough to let you know. I'm not saying you can start hitting me."  
  
Heero interrupted him. "I'm not into that! I just."  
  
"You just like your sex as intense as you can get it," Duo said, grinning.  
  
"I don't mean to hurt you if I do. I didn't mean to hurt her," Heero said.  
  
Duo actually thought he heard remorse in Heero's voice. It grabbed at his heart and he couldn't help but reach over and hug him. Heero's lips kissed his neck gently and Duo pressed a few kisses to the side of Heero's face. "We've got each other now, right? I can tell you I love you all I want and you can be as rough as you want with me," he whispered in Heero's ear.  
  
Heero's arms tightened around him and Duo felt needed. "The things she yelled at me haunt me, Duo," he said.  
  
"I know the feeling. What else did she say to you besides the rape thing?"  
  
"She said I couldn't kiss," Heero muttered.  
  
Duo pulled away. He fought a laugh as he realized why Heero hardly ever kissed him on the mouth and why when he did, it was short lived. Duo took Heero's face in his hand and kissed him full on the mouth. He pulled away when he realized Heero wasn't kissing him back. "Don't that that bitch take away your confidence. Kiss me, Heero."  
  
Heero, in a fit of bravery caused by Duo's words, sealed his mouth over Duo's and kissed him as passionately as he could muster. His tongue wouldn't be patient and thrust itself into Duo's mouth. Duo's hands were soon holding his head in place as he pulled away.  
  
Duo grinned. "She may have a point there, hon," he said.  
  
"Relena was my first, Duo. I don't have much experience. I didn't have time to woo girls as I was training to be a soldier." His words sounded sad.  
  
Duo shook his head slightly. "Then just relax. It's not that hard." Duo put his lips back to his. This time, Duo's hands cupped around his jaw, his fingers carefully moving it. Duo pulled away to whisper, "Easy, Heero," onto his lips.  
  
Heero followed Duo's actions as if they were well written instructions. Soon Duo's fingers were on his neck instead of his jaw. "I must be doing it right," Heero thought as Duo's tongue licked Heero's lips. He smiled within the kiss, pulling Duo closer to him and kissing him even deeper. "I fucking love you, Duo," he thought.  
  
   
  
 (Sorry this took so long, everyone. Thanks to Yui for inspiring me to write it out. And this fic is DEAD. No more coming. Gomen.) 


End file.
